This invention relates to a clip for use with trampolines. The clips are employed to clasp the edge of a trampoline pad and to provide engagement for the springs which secure the pad to a support in a stretched and taught manner. The clips may also be employed for use with covers, tarpaulins, tents, etc. to function in the same manner.
The usual arrangement for trampoline pads is to stitch a plurality of canvas strips in the form of loops about the edges of the pad. The loops engage with the springs in the above described manner and the pad is held taught. The problem with this approach is that the stitching threads have a tendency to deteriorate before the pads do and the loops tear out.
Another approach is to provide metal or plastic eyelets about the edge of the pad. The springs, then engage between the support rail and the eyelets. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,991,841 and 3,767,192.
Because of the intense pressure exerted on the pad due to jumping, the eyelets have a tendency to pull out or the small area of pad fabric engaged by the eyelets tears.
An attempt to overcome the above shortcomings is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,156. Here a continuous loop of material is arranged about the trampoline pad. The edge of the pad is looped over and about the loop about the entire periphery. A crimpable fastening means is then crimped over the loop and pad edge about the periphery. The cost of this arrangement is considerably more than the previous arrangements. Also, there is a tendency for the fabric to slip through the clamp due to the intense pressures the pad sustains in use.
Clips, such as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 787,719; 1,564,424; and 3,225,408 are old and well known. These clips are not of a sufficiently sturdy construction to function as trampoline clips. None of these clips envision both clamping and penetrating the fabric to ensure positive non-yielding engagement.
It is an object of this invention to provide a clip which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art as outlined above.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a clip which penetrates the fabric without damage to the fabric construction.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a clip which engages both fabric surfaces of a sufficiently large area and also penetrates the fabric so as to provide horizontal and perpendicular holding action.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved trampoline construction through the use of unyielding clips engaging with the pad so that it may be drawn and maintained in a taught condition.